


shelter from the storm

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Post 15x08, what might happenin the ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Nico and Levi are still trapped in the ambulance. What might happen in there?





	shelter from the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> So since the new episode will air very soon, I thought I'd post it now! Also I'm back from my slumber. Well not really a slumber since I wrote a little bit of new stuff that'll come soon :)

Levi was pressed against the wall of the ambulance with Nico’s body close to him. Their naked torsos were covered in a thin layer of sweat and Levi’s hands were gliding up and down Nico’s chest, while Nico’s hands were on the small of Levi’s back and in his curls.

They both flinched when they heard the loud crash from outside.

“What was tha – Shit,” Levi cursed. He had jerked his head backwards, but there wasn’t much space left so he just hit his head on the wall.

“You gotta be more careful,” Nico whispered and caressed his cheek before they looked out of the windows in the back. A huge power pole had fallen down and was now lying only a few feet away from them.

“Shit,” Nico muttered as Levi was squinting intensely to recognize something.

“This… this is what I’m thinking it is, right? What are we gonna do now?” Levi asked with panic in his voice. He tried to keep it together. He really did. If Nico wasn’t here, he would’ve already freaked out bigtime.

“There’s not much that we can do, besides wait. I mean I’m sure we’re kinda safe in here, aren’t we?” Nico asked, but he already knew that Levi wasn’t listening. He was probably freaking out and that was something they really couldn’t use right now. So he wrapped one arm around Levi’s waist and pulled him away from the window and closer to his body.

“Huh?” The intern’s head snapped back up to look at Nico.

“Hey, calm down. We’re gonna be okay,” the fellow whispered.

“How do you know this? I mean, anything could happen now. Oh god, the hospital is probably without power now, what are they going to do?”

Nico put his hands on Levi’s shoulders and gently guided him down to the ground. He kneeled in front of the other man and took his face between his hands before they slid down to his shoulders over his arms until he reached his hands, squeezing them gently.

“Hey, Levi. Take a deep breath, okay?”

The intern just nodded quietly and looked down at their hands. Nico’s hands were bigger than his’, but they kinda fit together. They looked nice interlocked like that. He hoped that he would be able to look at them like that for a little bit longer. Thinking of that made him smile. And then he tilted his head to the side, furrowing his brow slightly before snapping up his head to look Nico in the eye.

“You just used my first name,” he noted.

“Oh, did I?” The intern just nodded.

“I guess there are a lot of first times today, huh?” He chuckled which made Levi blush furiously.

“No need to be embarrassed. You were great,” he purred and let his fingers glide over the intern’s exposed chest while gently sucking a little on Levi’s neck.

“Nico we – Outside –“ Levi stammered.  He whimpered when Nico let go of his neck.

_No, no, no come back._

“There’s nothing we can do about that right now,” Nico reassured and gently cupped Levi’s cheek, stoking it with his thumb. The intern just nodded and sighed. Who would’ve thought they’d end up in an ambulance during a windstorm. It was like they were in a bubble. It was their bubble.

Nico put his arms around Levi and gently stroked over his back.

“So, what do you wanna do first when we get out of here?”

"Make sure you get a head CT."

Nico chuckled, "I'm okay. Don't -"

"I don't care. You're gonna get one," he insisted.

"Don't you think I would've shown some sort of symptoms until now if I really would've gotten hurt?" Levi squinted his eyes, thinking about what Nico just said.

"Maybe. But better safe than sorry. It doesn't even take much time."

"Why do you -"

"Because! Because... " he trailed off, looking away to avoid eye contact.

Nico's facial expression softened. He took Levi's hand between his' and gently squeezed it.

"Alright," he whispered, "Okay. I'll get that CT."

"Thank you," Levi mumbled.

He still avoided Nico's glance, but he leaned against him, resting his head on the fellow's shoulder. They sat there like that for a while until Levi began to shiver a little bit. He tried to unobtrusively shift closer to Nico who was hiding his grin.

“We could put on our shirts again –“

“No, no, I’m good,” Levi mumbled with a sly smirk, sliding his hands over Nico’s chest. The fellow exhaled with a soft smile and pulled him closer, rubbing his hands over his arms repeatedly to create some heat. Levi watched him do so while still smirking.

But then Nico’s smile changed into an uncomfortable glance, his hands now gripping Levi’s arms as if to not lose balance.

“Nico? Are you alright?” Levi asked worried and cupped Nico’s cheek.

“Mhh… I – I feel a little… dizzy I think,” he mumbled and closed his eyes for a second to stop the world from spinning.

“Shit, okay, you gotta lay down. Here,” Levi helped him up and lead him to the seating bank. He picked up their crinkled shirts, putting on his own, giving Nico his’ and was then looking for something blankety. Going through the drawers, he finally found one and spread it over Nico’s body. He sat down next to him and gently lifted up Nico’s head so he could use his thigh as a pillow.

“Thanks,” he whispered, giving him a soft smile while looking for Levi’s hand with his’ and gently squeezing it when he found it, not letting go again.

“Tell me something. Anything,” Levi asked after a while.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” he paused and thought about it for a second. “How was med school?”

“Med school? Oh well. There’s not much to say. Well, I was the top of my class,” Nico said quietly.

“Wow, really? That’s impressive. That must’ve been a lot of work,” Levi noted and gently let his hand glide through Nico’s soft hair. The fellow huffed in surprise.

“Wow.”

“What, wow?”

“People don’t usually react like that. Back in school I was _the Asian kid,_ so it was kinda expected. I hated that. I hated it so much, that after getting my internship, I didn’t tell anybody ever again. It’s really annoying, because I worked my ass off to get where I am now.”

“You just told me."

"I - You're different." They both smiled.

"You’re right, by the way. You did it all by yourself. And you can be very proud of that.” Levi added.

Nico still smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Levi’s hands in his hair. It was nice. He could get used to it. Maybe he _can_ get used to it.

His eyes opened abruptly, startling Levi to the point that he stopped stroking Nico’s hair for a moment.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m just – Your turn. Tell me, why surgery when you’re not the greatest with blood?”

Levi sighed and looked away. “So you heard about it, huh?” Nico frowned confused.

“Yeah, I heard about it,” he gently cupped Levi’s cheek and guided him down to look at him again. “That was badass. The hospital has been hacked and you saved your patient by donating your own blood. That was really… badass.” He smiled at him and let his hand glide down to take Levi’s other hand that wasn’t buried in his hair.

The intern returned the smile surprised. Although the incident got rid of his previous nickname, people were still looking at him like he was an idiot.

“Well,” he began, “Ever since I was a child I wanted to become a doctor. You know, to help people. And then my mom had an appendicitis and I was just so fascinated by the fact that cutting open a person will help them get better. So it kinda stuck with me. And I stuck with it. Although I knew that I might have problems with seeing blood. Thankfully, it got better with time. Now I only really have a problem with seeing my own blood, so… I try to avoid that.”

“That’s clever,” Nico commented and grinned. “Hey, can I ask you something that you probably don’t like talking about?” Levi slightly raised his eyebrow. That didn’t sound too good.

“Uhm – that doesn’t sound cryptic at all? But sure, go for it.”

“Okay, you know, the fainting thing isn’t the only story I heard about you…”

“Oh god, no. Not that,” Levi muttered.

“How did you feel when your glasses slipped?”

“Ugh, Nico –“

“No, I’m not asking to make you feel bad or to make fun of you, really. I’m just curious. because that almost had been me when I was still an intern,” Nico explained.

“What? You need…” The intern frowned. Nico needed glasses, too? That was something he didn’t see coming. Ha.

“Glasses, yeah. Well, I’m wearing contacts most of the time. But back then I didn’t. And when I had my first solo surgery, I felt my glasses slipping a little bit. I swear to god, if they would’ve fallen into the patient, I would’ve shat my pants right there right then,” Nico confessed with a laugh into which Levi chimed in soon.

“Believe me, I totally thought that I did. Had to check as soon as I left the OR. I didn’t, by the way,” they both chuckled again, “But yeah, it was terrifying. I thought that was it. I just lost my place in rotation, I have to look for a new place to go. But, I didn’t have to. I mean looking back now, yeah, that was really dumb that it happened, but it happened. I couldn’t change that fact anymore. I tried contacts, but it didn’t work. So I got that incredibly ridiculous looking sports band and it worked out.”

“It’s not ridiculous,” Nico countered.

“Well, it is. A little bit at least,” Levi chuckled. “And yet it didn’t even survive a simple wind storm,” he added, shaking his head in disappointment.

“I should’ve bought the other one,” he still rambled and Nico couldn’t hold back his giggles, because it was so adorable.

 _Wow_ , hearing Nico giggle was a beautiful sound. Levi was just melting away.

“So, you need glasses too, huh? Didn’t expect that one. I guess it’s just easy to forget that contacts exist when you don’t wear them,” Levi stated and was about to adjust his glasses when he remembered that they were gone with the wind.

“Oh,” he let out and looked away. He must’ve looked pretty stupid right now.

“Yeah, I need them. I‘m very nearsighted. And probably wouldn’t even see your face sharply from this distance,” Nico explained with a laugh.

“Wow, then you’re just as blind as me!” His mouth gaped open for a moment.

“Wait, you can’t even see me right now?”

Levi shook his head. “Not really.”

“That’s cruel. Nature is heartless. You should be able to see the beauty that is my face.” He tried to keep a straight face while saying it, but eventually couldn't hold back the laughter anymore.

“Oh my god,” Levi snorted in disbelief, shaking his head with a grin on his lips before he yawned a little. Seeing that, Nico let go of Levi’s hand to instead tug a little on his scrub top, indicating for Levi to lay down next to him on the bank. The intern gave him a skeptical look.

“There’s not enough space.”

“I can move over.”

“Nico, your legs are practically endless. There’s no space.”

“Then let’s lay down on the ground.”

“That’s too cold. We’ll just freeze.”

“Please?” Nico whispered and tugged on Levi’s shirt once again with a mischievous grin.

“You must’ve hit your head pretty hard,” Levi chuckled amused.

“Maybe. Or maybe you just don’t know this side of me yet,” he countered with sparkles in his eyes.

Levi sighed defeated. “Alright. There are a few more blankets that I can put on the ground first.”

Nico grinned pleased as Levi got up and spread the blankets across the ground. He helped Nico to lay down and then crawled right next to him. He laid on his right side and smiled while he was looking at the fellow. He was a little pale, but other than that he looked just fine.

Oh yeah, he always looked fine as hell. Just… everything about him was gorgeous. His hair, those dark eyes, that smile… Oh, just staring at his face alone was already enough to keep him occupied for hours. He wanted to look at him forever. Especially if that required him to be this near.

He jumped a little when he felt Nico’s hand around his waist. He was so focused on Nico’s dark eyes that he didn’t even notice him moving.

“When do you think we can get out of here?” Nico asked after a while of silence. Not necessarily because it was an awkward silence. On the contrary, it was quite nice to lay here with Levi and to just forget the world.

“Hmm… Probably until the storm is over,” Levi shrugged.

“And what about the clinic? Can’t we just go there?”

“Unless you wanna be potentially grilled, we should probably not do that. I mean now that the power pole came down there could be wires laying around that could somehow be in connection with the metal of the door and then we’re toast.”

Nico cocked his head to the side and smiled softly. “Wow,” he breathed.

“What?” Levi frowned confused.

“You’re so smart. First the wind thing and now that. You’re so smart, it’s incredible,” he whispered, making the intern blush a little.

“You just hit your head. I’m sure you would’ve thought of that if you were okay,” Levi mumbled.

“No. No I wouldn’t’ve. I mean I just ran out into a windstorm, so chances are high that I would do more dumb shit like that,” Nico snorted. “So where did you learn all of that? It’s not really the focus in med school.” He was fascinated by him. There were so many things that he didn’t know about Levi yet. He wanted to get to know and be around him.

“Well,” Levi began, “you learn a lot on the debate team. You always have to know little facts that could help you with any kind of topic. So I read one or two fun facts everyday, watched documentaries and it kinda stuck.”

“Tell me more. That’s really cool,” Nico smiled and squeezed Levi’s hand. Levi was beaming from the sensation and thought about it for a second.

“Did you know that goats were one of the first animals that were tamed by humans 9000 years ago…”

The two had fallen asleep after a while in each other’s arms as the storm went on for a couple more hours until it finally stopped. They were eventually found by Andy Herrera who just smirked at the two men, telling them that it’s safe to go and to get a room.

“Sure thing,” Nico chuckled as Levi was already dragging him to the ER. He knew that there was no resisting. It’s not like he was wrong anyways. He did feel dizzy back in the ambulance, so it probably wasn’t the worst idea to get checked.

“So, Dr. Schmitt. Are you going to personally… examine me?” He asked with a wink that sent shivers down Levi’s spine.

“If that is your wish, then I think I can squeeze you in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it! :) I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr, so if you wanna send me a message, a prompt or hc, just head over! I'm also fabulousfairytales on youtube where i'm posting edits!


End file.
